Inheritance-sequel
by Wannabeextrafan
Summary: 400 years after the war, Eragon has restored the riders and is unhappy with his life he decides to make a change...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the war

After the war Eragon had realized that no one was a better ruler of the Empire than Nasuada

so Eragon had intended to keep it that way, by extending Nasuadas life without her knowing about it.

Everyone had wondered how she managed to live so long, some said she was immortal,

and in a way they were right, because Eragon made a spell that didn't let her age more than 80 so

she wouldn't notice that she wasn't aging.

But the thing that troubled Eragon most, was the fact that Arya had not wanted him, and so,

for the past 400 years after the war he kept crying himself to sleep when nobody, but

sometimes Saphira, was watching. She was the only reason why Eragon actually managed to

fall asleep, It usually looked like this:

Eragon: Oh! Saphira why does this fate have to be mine! I'll never be happy, never! It's just not fair! And then, he started sobbing , after which he fell asleep in Saphiras warm embrace.

Eragon had also managed to restore the riders, there were now 371 fully trained dragon

riders, he was now the dragon riders leader.

He rebuilt there base on vroengard and got rid of the poison that killed anyone near it. He lived in

the highest tower with Saphira.

So now when the 401 year passed and Eragon started his evening crying routine, Saphira shouted

mentaly: Eragon! You can't keep beating yourself up like this every evening! I won't have my rider

being such a cry baby! Do something about your situation!

Eragon stopped crying for a moment, thought for a while and finally said:

Saphira you are the wisest dragon I have ever met, and you're right, I've got to get a grip of myself.

After that statement Eragon could tell Saphira was satisfied with his reply, so he continued:

I know just what to do. I'll make a potion enchanted by several spells that will make Nasuada be in

her mid-twenties, never age, and I'll be in love with her, and I'll forget that I ever loved Arya. When

he finished he was sure that Saphira was going to yell at him, but she didn't say anything for a while,

and when Eragon was about to tell her to say something, she finally said:

Little one, I am not sure this is wise, but it sure is better than crying here every night about how

unfair your destiny is, so I say go for it. Also I believe that Arya and Nasuada deserve an explanation

if

something goes wrong, so make sure to create a memory explaining everything and do what you

must.

After that Eragon told the council of the riders that he needed a vacation and that he's

leaving Bloodgharm in charge. He created the potion and enchanted it with necessary spells, packed

his stuff and told Saphira he's ready to go.

Saphira said: Eragon I'm as ready as I'll ever be so let's go.

And so they left for alageasia. Eragon calculated that they would be traveling for five days so he

should drink the potion at 3 am in the morning of the fifth day so Nasuada would wake up young

and beautiful again and he wouldn't remember a thing of the potion and his tampering when he got

there. And that is exactly what he did.

The only one who knew what was going on was Saphira!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Intriguing, in love and… jealous?

When Eragon got to Iliria, he got off Saphira and he could tell it had changed a lot since he had last been there.

The castle was decorated with beautiful gemstones of all sorts and the windows with scenes of Galbatorix's defeat, he could see himself in the middle of the scene stabbing the enemy in the side with his powerful sword.

He walked around some more and in the end found himself standing in front of the castle.

He wasn't going to be expected for another hour, because the council had said that he was going to get there at 5:30 am, but he was there at 4 am he, didn't remember it any more but there was 15 minutes left until the potion took effect.

After thirty minutes he could hear an almost silent scream, which lasted for another 4 minutes after which all was silent once more (that was because she was shocked to see her mid-twenties body again).

At exactly 5:30 the gates to the castle which were also decorated beautifully suddenly opened and he saw both the queen of the elves (Arya) and the queen of the empire (Nasuada) standing 30 feet in front of him.

He came up to Arya first embraced her and said: I've missed you so!

He could feel her shiver and she replied: I've missed you too!

After that he came up to Nasuada and said: Nasuada you look so beautiful!

But he quickly corrected himself by stating: I mean your highness… I mean your majesty.

He could see her blush, but what he didn't see was Arya who had a very jealous face.

Nasuada quickly replied It's nice to see you too Eragon, come in we will talk inside.

So the three of them sat in the giant kitchen which was painted in orange and blue stripes, breaking the silence Eragon said: well, I had no idea that you were in such a good shape Nasuada.

This time Arya was feeling like she had to kill Nasuada to get Eragon's compliment, her face was as red as a tomatoe, Nasuada laughed in response and said: I didn't know either until this morning.

After breakfast they went to see more of Illiria, Arya accompanied them just to spend time with Eragon but he didn't even seem to notice her.

Nasuada proposed that they find a guide but Eragon protested saying: No one would be a better tour guide than you Nasuada.

A smile appeared on her face and she replied: Very well shadeslayer.

During their trip Eragon kept on complementing Nasuada, which drove Arya so jealous that one time Eragon asked: Is it too warm for our elf companion?

Arya just couldn't take it any longer and said: If you'll excuse me.

After that she finally appeared a minute before supper.

Just when the meal was coming to an end, Eragon came up to Nasuada and said in a delightful voice: My queen would you do me the honor of wearing this hair fastener? Nasuada looked at the beautiful diamond jewel for a moment and stated: I'd love to.

Eragon felt relief flowing through his veins, then he replied: That's good cause it has a secret function in it.

Nasuada asked: How so?

Eragon answered: I can't ruin the surprise, but I can tell you that if you don't find out till tomorrow than I'll show you.

Arya was terribly jealous because she loved Eragon, even though she couldn't show it because she was queen, now she truly saw what she pushed away.

Every one parted to their rooms and fell asleep.

When the sun rose Eragon, only then woke up and he, remembered that he was supposed to be in the large kitchen again for breakfast, so he walked pass the giant hallways for five minutes and then he got there.

Nasuada and Arya were already there, he joined them and they ate breakfast, Nasuada finally asked: So Eragon tell me what was the secret feature of my fastener?

Eragon replied: Nasuada maybe you didn't notice it, but my gift changes color depending on your mood.

red means love

blue means sadness

green means confusion

purple means desire

dark orange means jealousy

black means misery

grey means anger

brown means determination

yellow means happiness

Oh and no one but the people closest to you can see the colors.

Right now the gift that Nasuada was wearing displayed a mixture of yellow and green.

Arya noticed that she could see the colors and she was happy that Nasuada thought of her as one of her closest, but still she was jealous that Eragon gave the jewel to Nasuada and not her.

She prayed that they wouldn't propose her to wear it because they would see a terribly dark orange mixed with red and grey.

Nasuada was bewildered for a moment and then she said: Wow Eragon you really shouldn't have…

But that was where Eragon cut her off and said: No It's a premature gift for our… That was where he stopped as if he had already reveled too much information.

Now Nasuada's gift showed a pure green color, Eragon quickly responded by saying: Never mind that, let us talk about something different.

Nasuada and Arya both said at the same time: So what was reason of your visit?

(Only Nasuada said it out of curiosity and Arya said it out of panic for she suspected the answer, although she hid her worries very well with a fake smile)

They looked at each other and laughed.

Eragon replied: Well, that's also a surprise and you'll also know tomorrow.

This time he laughed.

The two ladies didn't suspect a thing and Eragon knew it, so he could just imagine how surprised they would be, he continued creating his surprise and went to sleep when he was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matters of the heart

When Nasuada woke up, the first thing she noticed before she opened her eyes was the wonderful smell of... she opened her eyes and saw roses, not just one flower but literally a whole room of roses, she was totally surrounded by them, she looked around and saw a little note saying: Meet me, follow the roses, Eragon.

She was confused at first but when she got out of the room she understood what he was talking about. Out of all the corridors only one was filled with roses, She followed till the end and found herself standing in front of Eragon in the highest tower of the castle.

She slowly approached Eragon, then he said: Nasuada, I love you, will you be my wife?

Those words struck Nasuada like a hammer blow, when he saw that she wasn't responding he said: You don't have to answer just now if you're not sure.

She replied: Thank you Eragon, If you don't mind I will take some time to answer, in the mean-time could you go patrol the area of Illiria?

Eragon could tell she was trying to get rid of him, but he understood that she needed some time to decide, so he agreed and said: Anything for you Nassy.

She felt weird when he called her that and yet she liked being loved by a man, she felt so safe and secure.

When Eragon left, she called Arya to meet her in her room.

When Arya reached her destination she opened her mouth in shock and thought no... it can't be! When she saw the flowers.

Nasuada said: If you have tampered with his brain, than you will pay, he was my dear friend and you...

She was interrupted by Arya who couldn't stop herself from shouting: It wasn't me who tampered with his brain, because I love him!

Nasuada didn't need any other explanation, so she said: Well if you didn't tamper with his brain than who did?

The two of them started thinking… and thinking….. and thinking…. After 15 minutes they both shouted at the same time: Saphira!

Before Eragon could find Saphira, Arya found him and said: Nasuada changed her mind and said that she wants you to go to the council and tell them to let all the prisoners out of jail for half an hour.

Eragon did as he was told.

This time he thought that her answer was yes and that was why she let all the prisoners out of their jail cells for half an hour, he was wrong.

The two queens found Saphira half-drunk in a bar drinking her 21-st barrel of mead and eating 16-th dear.

When they made her sober again she said: Why hello there!

The two women said: Saphira come we must show you something…

When they got to Nasuada's room and Saphira saw the roses, she said: Wow he really did it.

Arya and Nasuada demanded an explanation so Saphira showed them the memory Eragon made for this occasion:

Eragon: If you're seeing this it means you demand an explanation, well here it is (he said in a gloomy and sad voice).

I couldn't live without Arya more than 400 years, so I understood that since she didn't want me, I should find somebody else, I was thinking: who's immortal that I knew and maybe would accept me.

And I found Nasuada so what I had to do was make a potion that would make me fall in love with her, erase all the memories in which I said something embarrassing that would remind me of the way I felt for Arya, make Nasuada's body be the one she had when she was 20-25 and make her stay that way, last of all: Make me forget this plan.

So that should explain everything for you, bye!

When the memory faded Nasuada spoke first: Now that I know the meaning of this I shall express myself:

First: Saphira how could you allow your rider to be so stupid!?

Second: Arya how could you be so stupid!? Just look what you have done by pushing him away, and I don't care about your duty! He could have had gone mad, and do you understand how important the leader of the riders is?

Besides he was my friend and I would be miserable if I found out that one of the few people who I could always count on were dead because you behaved so foolishly!

Saphira joined Nasuada's side forgiving her for accusing herself and said:

What else was I supposed to do? He said that he was going to kill himself if I didn't let him do this, so accuse Arya for being stupid for sending him away, especially since she felt the same way about him!

Those words hit Arya more than she was expecting them to, she didn't know what to say.

Nasuada said: Now that I know what Eragon was going through I understand how he was feeling, and I must admit that I too have developed feelings for Eragon ever since he showed how much he loves me. Further-more I will accept his offer, since you were so stupid as to decline his proposal, he deserves being loved and if you can't handle that than what kind of queen are you?

Saphira kept on nodding.

Now Arya who was silent, couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying.

Nasuada, still mad for her treating Eragon that way said:

Consider this a consequence for your mistake, with that Nasuada left the room.

Saphira said to Arya:

In a way she's right you know, now you lost your chance with Eragon, tell me will you be at their wedding?

It took her a while but then she said: No!, I might be a bit late …. Oh and I might bring a guest with me. She said mysteriously. And Saphira?

Saphira answered: Yes little one? Arya said: Do you know how to reverse what happened to Eragon?

She answered: …Yes.

Arya said: Good and do you know when the wedding will be?

Saphira answered: Yes Eragon contacted me 3 minutes ago and said that if Nasuada agrees then he would like it to happen in two weeks.

Arya thought to herself: Perfect! Two weeks, just in time, Eragon will be mine!

After which she and Saphira walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will everything be as planned?

Eragon appeared shortly after the intense conversation, came up to Nasuada and asked her: So?

Her gift from him showed a mixture of yellowish-red.

She said: Yes!

Eragon's face showed a huge smile and he said: I love you so much.

Nasuada said: I love you too. She whispered softly in his ear, and kissed him.

Then he asked: Will it be okay for our wedding to happen in two weeks time at 10:30 PM?

She nodded and asked: But why so late?

He answered: Because, I want to kiss you in the moonlight Nassy.

Now she smiled, kissed him and said: I think that's a wonderful idea.

Saphira looked as if she had forgotten to tell them something and said: I forgot to tell you, Arya said that she had to leave, but she also said that she'll make it just in time for your wedding.

Nasuada looked slightly worried and Eragon asked: What's the matter honey?

She quickly replied: I'm just worried if she'll make it.

But that's not why she was worried, she was concerned because she had been thinking that Arya was planning something to prevent them from getting married. But she never would have suspected what Arya wanted to do.

The couple continued their romantic time together, while Arya continued her master plan.

She flew on her dragon for 120 hours straight through gil' ead and further north until she reached

Carvahall.

She knew that if she would succeed now, than Eragon would be hers .

She came up to a small palace shaped building placed in the far west side of the village, it was decorated with black-red gemstones.

She walked in...

Eragon started singing something in elvish and suddenly a rose red as blood showed up, Nasuada said: Wow Eragon it's beautiful! And it smells even better, thank you sweetie.

He replied: Anything for you sweetpea.

She giggled: Come we must get something to eat.

Eragon replied: You're right! You're so beautiful that every time I look at you I forget I'm hungry!

A grin appeared on her face and she laughed, they went to satisfy their hunger in the kitchen so they followed down an empty path filled with patterns of all sorts.

After they were done they went to the queens council and told them to spread the word about their wedding then they walked to Nasuada's room and contacted : king Orik, king Orrin and the dragon riders and announced their wedding.

When they told Orik, his jaw dropped open and after a while he commented: First let me say, Nasuada when did you become your mid-twenties self again?

Second congratulations on your wedding and yes I will attend of course.

One time they were looking in each others eyes for so long that Orik said: I'm here lovebirds. And he giggled when he saw that they forgot about him.

The riders responded a bit differently because bloodhgarm was a little confused for he thought that Eragon liked Arya and not Nasuada.

But he did not question his choice after he saw how their glances locked when they looked at each other, he only said: Very well I shall come with a few of the council and four riders.

Then the image of him faded.

The king of Surda was happy to see old friends again and said that he wouldn't miss it for a thing.

Arya was walking through the last ten feet of the corridor whose walls were painted red and black in a nice pattern, that was full of paintings displaying Galbatroix's defeat, when she heard a deep and low voice say: It's nice to see old friends isn't it thorn?

The riders dragon didn't respond because it was to busy playing with firnen.

After she walked another two feet she saw Murtagh walking out of a secret hallway, he hugged her and said: How are things going?

He saw her cry on his shoulders and guided her to his guest room ,it was also painted red and black

and it also showed scenes of Eragon striking the king in the side.

They sat down on a brown couch and Murtagh said: Arya what happened?

She told him about everything that had happened since Eragon appeared and finished by saying:

Please Murtagh you're the only one who Nasuada will listen to, I'm sorry, I screwed up but if we don't do something than we'll both be miserable till the end of our days.

Murtagh was totally bewildered for a moment then he said: You really did screw up but I am not going to let us be unhappy for the rest of our lives because of this, I'm going to fix this!

And you should do the same especially since this is your fault.

She looked as if a giant weight had been taken of her shoulders.

She asked: When do we leave?

He replied: now

With that statement the called their dragons and left his palace.

They flew four another couple days, and arrived on Eragon's and Nasuada's wedding day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The way it should be

It was 9:15 PM when Murtagh and Arya arrived In front of the castle where the wedding was supposed to take place.

It was already dark when they showed up but fortunately the square was lit up by the fanciest dwarf lanterns.

When Murtagh saw Nasuada in her dress he ran up to her and said: Nasuada you can't marry Eragon because I love you!

Nasuada thought she was ready for anything Arya might try but she was totally frozen when she saw Murtagh.

She fainted, luckily Eragon was fast enough to catch her before she fell to the ground.

He carried her to her room the two of them followed.

When she woke up it was 10 PM. Nasuada was lying on her bed.

Eragon spoke first: Nassy are you alright? Then he turned to Murtagh and Arya: What is the meaning of this?

He saw them turn red as beats.

Arya answered: Eragon I love you, you love me and Murtagh loves Nasuada and Nasuada loves Murtagh. Or that's how it should be!

Saphira turn him back the way he used to be or we'll all be unhappy for the rest of our lives.

Saphira who was silent all this time said: Only if Nasuada approves, Nasuada was hipnotized by looking at murtagh so they had to shake her, then she woke up from her trance.

Eragon looked confused, he asked what's going on here?

Everyone in the room still full of roses said: You'll understand if Nasuada lets Saphira turn him back.

Nasuada approved and Saphira (Eragon thought about this plan for a very long time so he understood that something might go wrong, he planed that if this were the case, than all Saphira would have to do was say the word: Brom, but Nasuada would have to allow it)

She turned him the way he was before he drank the life changing potion.

Everyone looked relieved except for Eragon who looked as if he were in total shock.

They all looked at Eragon who finally came back to himself. Then he said: Wow I had no idea that this would end so terribly.

Arya came up to him, said: Is that all that you have to say for yourself? and slapped him hard in the face, then she kissed him, after that Murtagh walked up to him and also slapped him hard in the face, then he hugged him really tight and said : I thought I was never going to be happy again, because of you, I mean partly because of Arya who started it all but she understands that pushing you away was wrong.

Nasuada said: Murty you came, does this mean you love me? They kissed Murtagh said: I really do.

This time Eragon could see not a pink-red like when they kissed, but a really deep dark red being displayed by her fastener.

Eragon turned to Arya and said: I thought you didn't want me I...

He didn't get to finish for her lips brushed against his.

He and Arya and Nasuada and Murtagh kept on kissing as passionately as they could, finally when the two couples broke their kiss Eragon said: What are we going to do about the wedding?

Nasuada replied: We can always make two weddings out of one.

Arya asked: But where will I get a wedding dress from? Eragon answered: Already taken care of, he ran up to Saphira put his hand deep in the saddlebags pocket and pulled out a beautiful white colored dress made of white rose petals but reinforced with magic so it wouldn't get ruined. (The saddle bags were really old, they were the ones Brom made him, he made that dress after the war during a mission (with the riders) for he thought that maybe Arya would be his wife someday, but he forgot to take it out when he got back and now he remembered about it).

Arya quickly put it on and she said: It fits perfectly, how did you know my... she also didn't get to finish her sentence for this time he kissed her and said: Believe me, I know, but we must hurry now because we only have 10 minutes left till the wedding! The truth was he knew a lot more about her then just the size of her clothes.

The four of them ran down to the square, behind the platform meant for the wedding and called bloodhgarm, Orik and Orrin, they told them what happened so that they wouldn't be mad. This time their reaction was a bit different, bloodhgarm was happy, Orik was terribly confused as was Orrin. And they noticed there was 1 minute left so the four of them jumped up the platform, announced themselves and started telling everyone gathered the whole story. When they were done, the guests were all silent so the priest finally said : We shall proceed then?

Yes, they answered and the priest continued on with the wedding.

In the first row there sat:

Angela the herbalist (although no one had a clue how she knew about the event)

next to her sat king Orrin

On his right sat king Orik

and on Orik's right there sat bloodhgarm.

In the end the moment everyone was waiting for came and the priest asked:

Nasuada daughter of Ajihad do you take Murtagh son of Morzan for your husband? She replied: I do.

And do you Murtagh son of Morzan take Nasuada daughter of Ajihad for your wife? He replied: I do.

Then the priest came up to Eragon and Arya and asked her:

Arya daughter of Evandar do you take Eragon son of Brom for your husband? She replied: I do.

And do you Eragon son of Brom take Arya daughter of Evandar for your wife? He replied: I do.

After that the priest stated toward Eragon and Murtagh: Then you may kiss the bride!

And that is what they did, a second after that, the whole crowd burst out cheering.

When the ceremony ended everyone came up to them (on the platform were the wedding was conducted) an gave them presents, Orik, Angela, Orrin and bloodhgarm gave the most precious ones: Orik gave them a map but not an ordinary map for it showed the times when the Varden still hid in the Beor mountains,

Angela and Orrin gave them a picture that showed :

Eragon in the center tired as hell but peacefull,

Arya standing next to Eragon (on the right) barely living after the fact that her mother died,

Roran cut and bruised but happy, (standing bellow them),

Murtagh on the left, relieved that he was free,

king Orrin next to Arya,

Orik holding a mug of mead, standing next to Murtagh and Nasuada and Angela,

bloodhgarm who was crouched next to solembun petting his polished fur

and The two dragons (Saphira and thorn) sitting on the sides of the picture.

They were all standing on a hill full of green grass and flowers, you could see the castle in the background.

Bloodghgarm was the last one to give them their present, he offered switching positions with Arya and she accepted.

Arya and Eragon flew to shark tooth island where a small palace had been built for their honeymoon,

while Murtagh flew with Nasuada to his palace in Carvahall for their honeymoon.

And so they lived happily ever after!

THE END


	6. From the author

From the Author:

Dear readers:

I am going to continue writting another story about Eragon and Arya, but on a different account and with another Author who's a big help.

So if you're interested in seeing more of our story (the continuation of fainting robin link here:

s/6081725/1/Fainting-Robin)

than our username is:Goodendingsgivers at Fanfiction

Hope to hear from u all!


End file.
